


Dreams do come true

by MajorTrashlord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lactose Intolerant Keith, M/M, broganes, more angst to come, more tags will be added as updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrashlord/pseuds/MajorTrashlord
Summary: Keith is just a normal Highschool student who just happens to have a huge crush on the most popular kid in school.... Who also happens to be his best friend Lance.---Notes----I will add tags as they come up and once I get a better grasp on the story, the summary will also change.





	1. Hard morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. Please send me critics and ways to better my writing. Also warning I am very busy so updates are going to be spuratic. Also chapters might be short until I get a laptop, currently writing this on my phone.

Keith groaned as his alarm went off, a hand tiredly, and blindly, tried to find the source of this noise and silence it's retched blaring. He tilted his head up from where is was buried in his pillow; only just enough to see what the fuck he was doing. He groaned again as light blinded his eyes. Fuck, he forgot to turn down the brightness down. His eyes burned as he sloppily hit the snooze button. Once the burning light and retched noise disappeared, he flopped his face back in his pillow and proceeded to try to go back to sleep. Keyword being try as a knock sounded from the door.

“Keith. Are you up? It's time to go to school.” 

‘Fuck you Shiro’ he continued to curse his brother out in his mind as he tried to gather the will to get up…. Nope it's not gonna happen. He’s just going to stay here, he has a good thing going with the bed and blankets,he just go them to accept him as one of their own, so Shiro and school can fuck off. His hopes were unfortunately dashed as he heard his door groan open and light quickly flooded the room. He buried himself further in his bed and blankets hoping that Shiro won't see him and leave; it didn't work.

“Keith, come on, you need to get up. You have school in an hour,” Shiro sighed out, annoyingness leaking out from his voice as this was basic morning ritual in this household.

“Nghhh no,” Keith groaned out with a raspy voice. Silence filled the room for a few seconds. He smirked into his pillow, thinking that he won; he was dead wrong. Panic fills his small body as he feels his brother tear off the blankets and wrap his arm around Keith's waist. His eyes opened and widened as he was lifted up swiftly and was being held at waist level. He flinched as Shiro had his front half facing the light. Keith blinked a couple of times to rid himself of the blurriness from just waking up. Once his eyes finally focused and got adjusted he turned his head up at Shiro.

“I really fucking hate you right now.” He let out a dignified small eep as Shiro dropped his ass on the floor.

“Language,” his older brother chided before offering a hand to Keith. He glared up at this older brother, mumbling curses underneath his breath, before he accepted his hand and pulled himself up to a standing position.

“Why did you do that Shiro? Why can't you just wake me up like a normal person?” Keith questioned at his brother, his arms crossed and face contorted in a scowl.

“Well you're not a normal kid,” quipped Shiro, “You require a non normal wake up call,” Shiro laughed. Keith just continued to glare. 

“Well whatever squirt. Get dressed and come down for breakfast,” Shiro chuckled as he put a hand in Keith's hair and ruffled it. He left laughing as Keith hissed at him and went to trying to fix his hair.

“Stupid asshole,” he mumbled under his breath as he went to the closet and picked out his clothes for the day. He decided on a simple black band tee and some black ripped skinny jeans. He gives himself a once-over, making sure that he didn't look like complete and utter shit. Deciding that he looked fine, he proceeded to go downstairs for some of that breakfast Shiro promised.

 

Shiro greeted Keith as he trudged tiredly into the kitchen. Keith mumbled back a greeting in return before lazily pulling out a chair from the table and plopping himself down in it.

“I made some coffee, you want some?” Shiro called over his shoulder to Keith before turning his attention back to the food. Keith merely let out a grumble before getting up to make himself a cup of coffee. He stood up on his tiptoes and opened one of the cabinets that was above the already brewed pot of coffee. He pulled out his dark red mug he drank from every day and set it on the counter next to the coffee pot. He slid the jar of sugar over to him and put about 3 spoonful of sugar in his coffee. He stirrs it all of it together before bringing it up to his face and takes a large gulp, the heat not bugging him.

“Geeze Keith, how can you do that without burning the bejebus out of yourself?” Shiro questioned as he places a plate of Pancakes.

“The need for caffeine is greater than the hurt from the heat,” he mumbled grumpily as he walked back to his seat and sat down. Shiro sighed and set a plate of lightly burnt pancakes. Keith frowned slightly before shrugging and digging in.

“You're how old and still can't cook?” Keith teased at Shiro. His dear older brother glared back at him before grabbing his plate and slid it away from him. “HEY!” Keith protested and glared at Shiro. Shiro shrugged back at him.

“You insulted my cooking and therefore you don't deserve anything I make.” Shiro shot back at Keith, a smirk making its way across his face.  
Keith huffed. “Fine, your cooking isn’t that bad Shiro, now give me back my food.”  
Shiro gave an evil smile at hearing Keith’s plea. “Hmmm. Let me think about it.” Shiro moved his arm to his face, in a thinking position. “Maybe if you ask nicely?,” he jabbed at his younger brother. Keith shot Shiro a glare that could kill. He began thinking over this options. On one hand, he could simply leave early and be done with Shiro’s shit. Only problem is that he would be forced to spend a little bit more time with his best friend/ crush. His face grew a little red just thinking about Lance. He pondered for a bit before deciding.

“Shiro, may I please have my food back?,” he spat out, hating his brother for doing this to him.   
Shiro let out a devilish grin, “See now, was that so hard?,” he taunted Keith as he pushed his brother’s plate back to him with his robotic arm. Keith sent an even deadlier glare towards his brother, who was snickering, before he continued eating the burnt and slightly dry pancakes. He would wash away the dryness of Shiro’s pancakes with some good old coffee. Once he was done, he got up and began to locate everything that he would need for the day. Once he found everything he quickly tried to find Shiro, who was currently eating his own meal, but with butter on it (cause Keith is Lactose Intolerant.)

“Shiro come on, I have to get to school.” He pestered, as he stood by Shiro’s side.  
Shiro rolled his eyes at his younger brother. “Give me a second to finish eating and then we can go,” he grumbled at his brat of a brother. Shiro decided to take his time just to mess with Keith. He knew the real reason that Keith was angsty. He just smirked at Keith  
“I’ll finish when I finish. Why don't you just sit down and relax.” He teased Keith. Keith just sat down with a huff. He was feeling really irritated and twitchy. He really wanted to just go to school so he could see Lance. He sat impatiently with his legs swinging back and forth with his hands gripping the edge tight. He watch Shiro’s every move, eying him closely. Shiro chuckled at Keith’s antics and decided to give Keith a break. Keith watched as Shiro seemed to eat just a little bit faster. He bounced a bit in his chair as he watched his older brother finish his food. As soon as Shiro put the last morsel of food in his mouth, Keith was up and at the door, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for his brother to grab his keys.

“Come on you slow poke, I’m dying over here!,” he yelled as he tried to urge Shiro to move faster. Shiro huffed as he appeared in the doorway, rolling his eyes as he walked past Keith.

“Come on kiddo, lets go."


	2. Pidge is a beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to school and Hangs out with his friends... And crsuh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry. I have been having a hard time updating. I am only a college student and can only type this on my phone so yeah. Sorry updates will be slow until I get a laptop.

Keith sighed as he got out of Shiro’s car. His excitement is slowly turning into nervous bubbles; as it always does. Shiro drove past him as he closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. He opened his eyes, finally feeling ready. He trudged to the front doors of the school, being careful not to bump into any of the other students. He walked through the front door and began looking around for his friends. He caught sight of them as he saw arms wildly flailing in the air. He smirked to himself for a second before putting on his trademark scowl; he did have a reputation to uphold. He walked over to his group of friends and sat in the only open seat. 

“Hey Keith, nice of you to join us,” Pidge remarked snarkily, nursing her cup of coffee. She was currently sharing the seat with Keith. Across from her was Hunk, and next to him was Lance. Keith merely grunted in response. “So did you stay up all night to argue with people on tumblr about who the best cryptid really is?,” Pidge teased Keith, noticing the bags under his eyes. Keith’s eyes twitch and he almost choked on his breath, damn Pidge! They were right on the money. They smirked at Keith’s reaction. “You did, didn’t you?” They snickered

“Shut up, it is way too early for this,” Keith grumbles back as he shoots a glare at Pidge, he was in no mood to deal with their sass today. Pidge just continued to grin at Keith, relishing in his embarrassment. He looked away from Pidge as he was too tired to deal with them. He instead directed his gaze towards Lance, admiring how his eyes seemed to shine with excitement as he was talking. His hands moved up and down excitedly as he talks, only adding to.the conversation

“Yo, Keith, earth to emo boy, hellooo?” He flinched as a hand waved in front of his face. His eyes followed the arm up to the person attached to it and meant eyes with none other than Lance. As soon as Lance saw that he had Keith’s attention, he continued. “So Keithy, as I was trying to say, would you like to join us at Coran’s Burger Place tonight?” Lance questioned, his eyebrows raised at Keith with a large grin on his face and, for some reason, a hopeful glint in his eyes. “Everyone else is going.” He added on, trying to convince Keith.

Keith huffed and shrugged, “I don't know, let me ask Shiro if it's ok.” Lance smiled wide at Keith before leaning in close to him with a sly look on his face.

“Just let me talk to Shiro, you know he can't resist my charm.” Lance spoke flirtily before winking at Keith. He felt his heart speed up just a little and a slight blush rise to his face. He shook his head to clear his impure thoughts and keep his thoughts straight. ‘Ugh why is Lance so cute and flirty’ he groaned in his head. 

He rolled his eyes at Lance, “You know he is taken, right?” He spoke to Lance, his arms crossed and his head turned away. Lance looked at him with wide eyes before he remembered and laughed.

“Oh yeah… Pidge, isn’t he dating your brother?” Lance turned to Pidge. Pidge cringe and nodded their head.

“Yup. I heard them every night… It’s horrifying,” They get a far off look in their eyes as they have a flashback to all the times Shiro and Matt at night. They shivered “Let’s not talk about them being together… for the sake of my sanity.” Pidge pleaded.

“I know your pain Pidge. My room is right next to Shiro’s. Your room is at least across from theirs,” Keith argues back with Pidge. Pidge glares at Keith and grips their coffee cup just a little tighter.

“Oh, so am I now not allowed to complain about our brothers?” Pidge spat out at Keith, being far too tired and cranky to care about how rude they sounded. 

Keith threw his arms up in frustration. “That’s not what I’m saying at all Pidge. I’m just envying the fact that you don't hear everything everything. You just mainly hear them if their loud,” He explained, trying to calm the smol angry pigeon down; it failed though.

“But their ALWAYS loud Keith. Always.” They took a sip of their coffee and glared angrily at Keith. He sighed, it was too early to argue with Pidge, even if he wasn’t the one arguing. Hunk and Lance were sitting in the background laughing at Pidge and Keith. Both he and Pidge shot them a glare. If looks could kill, then they would have been dead already. Too bad they didn’t notice through their laughing.

“Have something to say?” Pidge shot out murderously at Hunk and Lance, who immediately stopped when they heard the anger in Pidge’s voice. Looks of fear overcame their faces. Keith merely shrugged his shoulders. He felt like they kind of deserve the wrath of Pidge for laughing at their pain. He looked away, as if signaling to Pidge to attack, and attack they did. Pidge launched at them from across the table, letting out a battle cry. Lance easily slipped out of the booth and ran, leaving Hunk alone to get attacked by Pidge. Hunk let out a girlish scream as Pidge pounced on him and began tickling him. Keith watched, a slight smile playing on his face as he watched Pidge torture Hunk.

“HAHA PIDGE NO.. STOOP I AM SORRY I LAUGHED HAHA.” Hunk laughed out as he squirmed underneath Pidge.

“And why should I stop? What’s in it for me?” Pidge laughed out, enjoying the torture way too much.

“Haha... pidge if you hehehe.. stop I’ll haha make you haha... those peanut butter cookies..haha.” Hunk offered. Pidge thought there for a moment, thinking, before getting off of Hunk.

“I accept your offer!” They said with a grin on their face before turning quickly to Keith. “Now you wouldn’t to have seen where your boyfriend went, did ya?” Pidge questioned at Keith. He nearly choked on his spit, his face bright red.

“Lance is not my boyfriend Pidge.” He grumbled, sending a glare at Pidge before pouting in an opposite direction. They moved closer to Keith with a large grin on their face.

“Suuuure you aren’t, and I’m tall.” They teased Keith, they smiled even wider as Keith shot them glare. “It’s true though.” They teased in a sing song voice.

“Pidge, you’re dead to me.” Keith deadpanned, glaring at Pidge, who was too busy laughing at Keith. Keith groaned and got up, deciding to go and find Lance. He looked around the Cafeteria for his long legged friend. He quickly spotted him standing behind a wall peaking around, on the lookout for Pidge. He walked over to Lance with a resting bitch face; he did have an appearance to keep up with after all. He walked up to Lance while he wasn’t facing him and touched his shoulder. Lance immediately jump up in a stance that looked ridiculous. His right arm was positioned over his head as his left arm was over his chest and he had his knee up, as if ready to kick. Keith tried to suppress a giggle as Lance had the most ridiculous face. His eyes were wide with tears of fear in the corner of his eyes as his mouth was open with terror. He dropped his look and stance once he realized that it was Keith and not Pidge. He sent Keith a glare and punched him in the shoulder as he laughed.

“That wasn’t funny Keith! I thought you were Pidge coming to kill me!” Lance squealed at Keith, stomping his foot down. Keith chuckled at Lance.

“Relax, Hunk bribed her with some peanut butter cookies, she has been satisfied for now.” He joked slightly, rubbing his arm from where Lance punched him. 

Lance raised his brow. “And how do I know that you aren’t lying?”

Keith sighed. “Really Lance. What reason do I have for lying?”

Lance thought for a moment. “Weeeell…. You could want revenge on me laughing. You might be working with Pidge to torture me until I too must bribe them with cookies.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” He raised his hand up to Lance’s face, telling him he wasn't done and to not argue yet. “Why would I do something that has no benefits to me. If we go with what you’re saying, then I get nothing while Pidge reaps the rewards. That is why what you said is dumb.” He put his hand down and crossed his arms.

Lance shot Keith a friendly glare. “Well, you'd get to watch me suffer, which for you is a major plus. So yeah the torturement of me is all you’ll need.” 

Keith face palmed. “If I was working with Pidge, then why am I wasting time talking to you.” He pointed out with his brow raised.

Lance stood there, thinking. His hand was on his chin and he had his lips pursed. He stood there for about a minute before suspiciously looking around. “You're not trying to distract me while Pidge sneaks up behind me, are you?” He questions Keith, eyeing him up and down before turning around.

“Lance I am not wor-” He was cut off by the bell, signaling that class was about to begin in five minutes. He sighed as he and Lance walked back to the table to retrieve their bags. Lance was eyeing Pidge the whole time, making sure they don’t come near him and tickle him. Pidge of course decides to tease Lance by jumping forward a bit and laughing as Lance dropped his shit and jumped away. 

“NOT FUNNY PIDGE!” Lance yelled as they snickered at him. He grabbed his stuff and walked off to his science class with Mr. Ulaz. Keith sighs as he grabs his stuff and follows Lance; he also had Mr. Ulaz.

“Lance you long legged freak, wait up!” Keith yells after him. Behind him Pidge and Hunk look at each other and snicker. They have to get those two together somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Now note that my plans for this is going to be filled with angst so it's not gonna be pure fluff. There is going to be a major twist.


End file.
